Secret Weapons Vol 2 1
| Series = Secret Weapons | Volume = 2 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Eric Heisserer – the Academy Award-nominated screenwriter of ARRIVAL and Valiant’s upcoming HARBINGER and BLOODSHOT feature films – joins Harvey Award-nominated visionary Raúl Allén (Wrath of the Eternal Warrior) for an all-new Valiant Prestige-format adventure…launching Livewire and an extraordinary new team of heroes into the fight of their lives! The government has dispatched Amanda McKee – the technopath codenamed Livewire – to investigate the ruins of a secret facility formerly run by Toyo Harada, the most powerful telepath on Earth and her former mentor. In his quest for world betterment at any cost, Harada sought out and activated many potential psiots like himself. Those who survived, but whose powers he deemed to have no value to his cause, were hidden away at this installation. But Livewire, having studied Harada’s greatest strengths and learned his deepest weaknesses, senses opportunity where he once saw failure. A young girl who can talk to birds… A boy who can make inanimate objects gently glow… To others, these are expensive disappointments. But, to Livewire, they are secret weapons…in need of a leader. Now, as a mechanized killer called Rex-O seeks to draw them out, Livewire and her new team of cadets will be forced to put their powers into action…in ways they never could have imagined… Secret Edition Randomly inserted into the print run of SECRET WEAPONS #1’s A cover by interior artist Raul Allen, the SECRET WEAPONS #1 SECRET EDITION is indistinguishable from the A cover except for subtle differences that will not be revealed officially. Rather, eagle-eyed fans will have to crack the gamified elements to uncover the secrets. Readers that manage to obtain the randomly distributed SECRET WEAPONS #1 SECRET EDITION are challenged to decode a major secret at the heart of the Valiant Universe’s most important new series of the summer – one that will reveal the true long term importance of Livewire’s landmark solo debut and the epic events that will follow in its wake… Chapter One Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** * Other Characters: * Douche * * ** * Nikki's birds ** Blitz (???) ** Bluejay ** Pigeons ** Statler (Crow) ** Waldorf (Crow) * Psiots * Sonya * Travis Locations: * ** *** *** Crossroads Resident Center aka *** Community Center *** Home & House (Depo) *** Indoor Swimming Pool *** Underground facility *** Unknown rooftop Items: * Bagels * Baseball bat * -branded towel * Holography (Playback Device) * Items conjured by Owen ** Firearm ** Umbrella * Katana * Leaf skimmer * Yogurt Vehicles: * Douche's car Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & (Pre-Order), Blank Cover, (1:20), & David Baron (1:50), Raul Allen (1:100 Signature Series), (CBLDF), (Denver), (MGH) * Editors: (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: * Special Thanks to: David Astruga & Borja Pindado }} Synopsis Notes * Rex-O's encrypted voice is based on the . * Res-O's decoded voice can be found at Only the Valiant - Secret Weapons #1: Rex-O Decoded. * Two of Nikki's birds (crows) are name after the two elderly Muppet characters . Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:SW 001 COVER-A ALLEN.jpg|'Cover A' by Raul Allen SW 001 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover B' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic SW 001 PREORDER COVER HENRY.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Clayton Henry & David Baron SW 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' SW 001 VARIANT TORRE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Roberto de la Torre SW 001 VARIANT HITCH.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Bryan Hitch & David Baron SW 001 VVSS VIRGIN ART ALLEN.jpg|'1:100 Retailer Incentive Signature Series Cover' by Raul Allen SW 001 SECOND-PRINT COVER ALLEN.jpg|'Second Printing' SW 001 THIRD PRINTING.jpg|'Third Printing' SW 001 VARIANT CBLDF.jpg|'Comic Book Legal Defense Fund (CBLDF) Exclusive Cover' by Erica Henderson SW 001 VARIANT DCC COOK.jpg|'Denver Comic Con Exclusive Cover' by Katie Cook SW 001 MGH Variant JenevieveBroomall.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Jenevieve Broomall Previews SW 001 001.jpg SW 001 002.jpg SW 001 003.jpg SW 001 004.jpg SW 001 005.jpg SW 001 006.jpg SW 001 007.jpg Related References External links * Secret Weapons #1: Rex-O Decoded (June 29, 2017 by Only the Valiant)